1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to vessel wound closure techniques. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for sealing puncture wounds in a blood vessel such as those that result from certain interventional procedures.
2. Related Art
A large number of therapeutic and diagnostic procedures involve the percutaneous introduction of instrumentation into a blood vessel, for example, percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA). Such procedures most often involve accessing an intended site through the femoral artery. Ideally, closing and healing of the resultant vascular puncture wound successfully completes the procedure.
Traditionally, the application of external pressure to the skin at the entry site of the instrumentation into the patient has been employed to stem bleeding from the wound. A nurse or physician, for example, applies pressure to the wound site until clotting and tissue rebuilding has occurred sufficiently to seal the perforation. In some situations, the external pressure is maintained for an hour or more, during which time the patient is uncomfortably immobilized. Thus patient comfort and physician efficiency are impaired where such external pressure techniques are employed.
Additionally, the risk of hematoma exists while bleeding from the vessel occurs. Such hematoma risk continues until sufficient clotting of the wound site occurs. Moreover, external pressure devices, such as femoral compression systems, are often unsuitable for some patients, such as those with substantial amounts of subcutaneous adipose tissue, as the skin surface may be a considerable distance away from the vasculature puncture site. Inaccurate skin compression, and thus less effective wound healing, tends to occur as a result.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,896 to Gershony, et al. discloses a device that applies pressure to a puncture site internally for a limited period of time, after which the device is removed. The device in Gershony includes a shaft with an expandable balloon and a guidewire tip at its distal end. The distal end of the device is introduced into a blood vessel through an introducer sheath that is typically used in percutaneous interventional procedures. The balloon is then inflated and withdrawn until the balloon hemostatically engages the inner surface of the blood vessel, after which the introducer sheath is removed. A fixation collar on the shaft applies tension to the balloon for a medically sufficient time and thereafter the balloon is deflated and the entire device is removed from the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,566 to Brenneman, et al. discloses a device that applies pressure to the outside wall of a punctured blood vessel from a distance using a balloon, a sheet and a foam pad. The pressure applying device is located using a balloon in the vessel (similar to that of Gershony) and a radiopaque marker.
PCT Application WO 98/11830, published Mar. 26, 1998, S. Barak, Inventor, discloses various embodiments of an apparatus for hemostasis. Among them is a device that positions an anchor against an inner surface of an artery wall and a balloon outside the wall. The balloon is inflated to pinch the artery wall, after which the anchor is withdrawn. The balloon is maintained against the puncture until hemostasis is achieved. The anchor and balloon are removed after hemostasis is achieved.
Other arterial closure devices include bioabsorbable materials intended to remain in the body until they are absorbed as in related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,827 and 5,441,517, which disclose an anchor inserted into a vessel and urged against an inner wall of the vessel as a collagen plug is deployed externally of the puncture site to expand and fill the tissue tract leading to the puncture site. A filament attaches the plug to the anchor and moves the plug and anchor relative to one another in pulley-like fashion to effect a seal at the puncture site. After emplacement, a tamping member may be used to urge the plug against the external puncture site to help seal the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,681 discloses an arterial closure device in which an anchor and plug are attached to one another via a filament. The anchor is inserted into the vessel and urged against the interior wall of the vessel as the plug is urged against the exterior wall of the vessel at a puncture site. A separate locking means moves the plug and anchor relative to one another to maintain the plug and anchor in sealing position at the puncture site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,183 to Janzen, et al. describes a device that inserts hemostatic material through a tissue channel and against the outside wall of the vessel around the puncture site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,674 to Diaz discloses a biodegradable plug that has two substantially parallel disks joined at their centers by a waist. The plug is positioned so that the distal disk is on the interior wall of the blood vessel, the proximal disk is on the exterior wall, and the waist is in the wound of the vessel wall.
Another known closure device includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,223 to Janzen, et al. This '223 patent discloses the placement of a plug to seal a puncture site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,271 to Voda discloses suture threads with barbed ends, wherein the suture threads are deployed into a vessel and then the barbed ends penetrate through the vessel wall and expand to prevent retraction thereof back into the vessel. The suture threads are then tied or otherwise secured across the puncture site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,306 discloses a mass of hemostatic material pushed against the outside wall of a vessel at a puncture site. Manual pressure is applied to ensure blood flow has stopped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,778 discloses a balloon used in combination with a procoagulant injected at the puncture site in order to seal a puncture site of a vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,152 discloses a flexible needle with suture attached thereto that is deployed across a puncture site of a vessel. The flexible needle and suture are introduced into the vessel via an entry lumen, proceed through a U-shaped return lumen, and exit the vessel through an exit lumen. Thereafter the suture is drawn further outward from the vessel and tied or otherwise secured across the puncture site.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0006352 discloses an arterial closure device comprising an assembly in which clasp arms, to which a suture is initially secured, are deployed within a vessel. Penetrating members including suture catches are then separately deployed to snag or capture the sutures associated with a respective clasp arm. The sutures are then pulled taught by pulling the penetrating member with suture catches out from the vessel, and then tied or otherwise secured to close the puncture site. Thereafter the assembly is withdrawn from the body.
Current vessel closure devices thus tend to provide vessel wound closure devices and techniques after an interventional procedure has been performed. A need exists therefore for vessel wound closure systems and methods that apply a vessel wound closure device prior to performance of an interventional procedure within the target vessel.